1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an X-ray device to acquire an image of an object for disease diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinical diagnosis has an important role in treatment of patients in medical operations, development of medical techniques greatly contributes to accurate clinical diagnosis and dependence thereon will continue to increase.
Accordingly, image diagnosis devices such as computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and X-ray devices have become essential in modern medical practice.
Generally, patients may feel fear or anxiety during an imaging operation performed using image diagnosis devices. Typically, patients are not aware when an imaging process is being performed or when it is completed, thus increasing fear or anxiety with regard to imaging diagnosis process.